Sammi's participation journal
Enclosed is a detailed explanation of each of Sammi's participations in Europal Contests. Unlike the other players, I require myself to stick to the national final method (unless there seems to be a lack of interest in voting, Retrosong for example), because I believe that "it gives the others the freedom of choice, because nobody should be forced into something someone else likes. In addition, it also gives them a chance to care before the big blow that is the Contest." After all, you never forget your first Contest! (Eslariavision 2) My first participation was for my native country. As per personal requirements I held a week-long national final. "All for Marlonia" was what it was called, and it was broadcast on MNT in Marlonia as well as in the rest of Eslaria. Within the week before the final, international juries could sign up to the position, complete with a spokesperson that represented one of the real life countries in Eurovision. Although the delegation was hoping for ten, the signups only got five responses. However, that didn't mean it wouldn't turn out to be a great show! The hosts, Susanne Georgi and Lucie Jones, opened the show by performing their Eurovision entries (Andorra 2009 and UK 2017) as an opening act. For the interval act, the delegation chose to show a "group taking Marlonia by storm" who weren't revealed until the show - Croatian band Novi Fosili with "Kad budemo ja i ti 63." A public televote was held in Marlonia, and five juries from the rest of Eslaria chimed in with the voting. The Eurovision 1964-1966 voting system (1, 3, 5) was used. The three real life countries given to Marlonia were represented as districts: Hong Kong District was the states of Formentera and Koridai - this district was presented first as it housed both the capital of Gran Masjid, FO, and the host city of the show, Ehakaloa, Koridai. Andorra District was the states of New Montreux, Ednegia, and Imal - in New Montreux especially there is a large population of Catalans, and Imal is the French-speaking state. United Kingdom District was the states of Dendermonde and Schiamalla - full of "places to go" and also the most populous of the three. All three of their songs were by the same artist - 1981 Eurovision winners Bucks Fizz. A4M Results The result show was hosted the day after, by Rona "Suus" Nishliu. I was chosen due to Marlonia's friendship with Simpati. The Marlonian Public Televote was read off first, followed by Provitsaya, Zhareche, Karamati, Viralito, and Kendoni. The result came as a surprise. The Marlonian public was expecting "Sa Caleta" to do well as it had just hit the Poptart and become a huge hit throughout the country. Their favorites to win were "3AM" and "Dancing in the Rain." Nevertheless, Sherpah won the contest with "Sa Caleta", getting five points from the Public Televote as well as from Viralito and Kendoni, and therefore were sent to Coletto Fava for the second edition of the Eslariavision Song Contest. Regrettably, Marlonia were last in the running order. And joint last with Karamati. Disappointing results, let alone for your very first contest. Despite this, the Marlonian public has loved the Iyimseri entry, and were planning to send Tobolskiy in eternal exile in the mountains of Schiamalla; however, the public lightened their hearts in case they would suffer major backlash for their hatred. Results and Points During the results show, I was in Layamati skiing in the mountains of Twobaaiter. However, the ski resort had service, so I was able to connect with Eslaria in the results show. Marlonia came joint last with 35 points, tied with Karamati. They received 19 televote points. They received the following jury points: Marlonia sent Novi Fosili's lead supergirl Sanja Doležal to deliver their jury votes. Here's where the votes went: Funny enough, everyone in Marlonia is still listening to "Love Won't Let Me Down...." I think it might be 2018's Song of the Year..... There was another live chat during the results show, where I mentioned overly popular Marlonian food chain Cremes, which was famous for their Chicken Special, which comes with a variety of dips. Zhareche's delegation expressed interest and wanted to open a Cremes location in their country. Countries with Cremes as of March 2018 (with number of locations): Marlonia (200+), Simpati (100), Kendoni (10), Iyimseri (10), Zhareche (5, more coming), Viralito (7), Eteriske (10), Provitsaya (2), Peripatei Islands (3 - two of which are in Coletto Fava and were opened to promote Marlonia's debut). The Zhareche HoD gave Marlonia the honorary title of "fizziest land in Eslaria," as well as loving them all over for their "fizzy bucks." This is in reference to Bucks Fizz's participation in A4M. Everyone in Marlonia suffers from Post-Eslariavision Depression; despite this, Zhareche and Marlonia are still in friendly relations. (hey zhreche do you wanna know what's up in marlonia because it's lit over here) Would you like some seconds? (ESC 2nd Chance 2018) In order to deal with Post-Eslariavision Depression, I decided I would participate in Eurovision 2nd Chance. Otherwise, I would've had to wait until Africavision to participate in another contest. I was given the lovely and BUDA-ful (portmanteau of "beautiful" and "Budapest") country of Hungary. (Can you believe that at my '''2nd contest', which is the 2nd edition of 2nd Chance, I got my 2nd choice???!???! AND came 2nd in the running order?) I held a national final titled "'A BUDA-ful Sound" with a results show hosted by Kati Wolf. For it, I chose seven songs out of the thirty competing against "Viszlát Nyár" at A Dal 2018. The results will be chosen by seven international juries* (a bigger turnout than the five int'l juries at A4M) as well as a domestic public televote. A different voting system was used: The top song gets 7, and then the other songs get 5, 3, 2, and 1 point respectively. *There were eight at the time signups closed, but Spain's HoD withdrew due to personal reasons (what a shame, oh yeah). Luckily, the turnout was still larger than that of All for Marlonia's, by one jury*. Results of A BUDA-ful Sound The results of the juries are as follows: *Serbia also planned to vote, but the jury there did not submit their votes on time, so the Hungarian delegation decided to steal their spokesperson. Otherwise, Rúsza Magdi would have presented the votes of the Hungarian PT. Results and Points Luckily, Hungary finished 14th place overall (out of 26) and got 5th in the televote! They received 38 jury points and 80 televote points. Now that's better than joint last! Here were all the juries that gave Hungary something: Hungary were creative and sent a native fox to Tallinn to present the votes. They thought they had the most creative spokesperson....until Iceland sent a FUCKING VOLCANO to present their votes ha ha ha ha ha. Here were the votes of the Hungarian jury: Hungary did not give points to the winner (Latvia). There YU GO''' (Retrosong 1st Edition) Now here comes an exciting contest. I actually was SUPER EXCITED to sign up for the first edition of this contest that Ajit was putting on. BECAUSE I KNEW I WOULD BE PERFECT AT IT. AND I ACTUALLY GOT THE COUNTRY I WANTED. I sure hope I get a good result :DDDD The Yugoslav national final was actually a few weeks in the making. It was called "Jugovizija 86" and the slogan was "It's up to YU." I had the plan all along that it would be hosted by Tereza Kesovija, and it was. However, only three juries voted, which doesn't meet the Marlonian minimum requirement of five, and I was forced to internally select Novi Fosili's "Bilo mi je prvi put." (It was for the good of the Marlonian spectators, LOL) What the Result of "It's up to YU" Would've Been Jubilation in the Rainbow Nation (Africavision 2) Had it not been for ESC2ndChance and Retrosong, this would've been my 2nd participation. But, it was my 4th!!!!! I'm kinda loving this HoD thing! I got up at pola šest to reserve my spot for the most wanted nation out of all the countries at Africavision (South Africa), and guess what! I GOT IT!!!!! I'm gonna be big!!!! (I actually wanted to be Liberia for a long time, but I decided South Africa would be easier to deal with.) South Africa's having a national final, and they're seeking juries!!!! Results of Afrikaansvision To Be Continued Future participations include: * Tmblrvision (excellent opportunity to have memes made out of me/my entry!) * Språkvision (I would excel at this contest) * Amerivision * Asiavision * Gaiasong * Future editions of Eslariavision (elle kom merlünyus vaar wo master gana onze ar maar) * Future editions of ESC 2nd Chance * Future editions of Retrosong * Future editions of Africavision Watch out, more updates are coming!!! YEETCategory:Lists